Hidup Yang Menyedihkan
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot! Simak suka duka kehidupan para chara Akatsuki sampai ajal menjemput mereka! CHAP 6 UPDATE! Kakuzu nich...
1. Pein

Yap! Saya kembali lagi dengan multi-chap Akatsuki. Tapi mungkin di sini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama Akatsuki kali ya. Saya bikin mereka terpisah-pisah. Mungkin ini lebih memfokuskan cara kematian mereka versi saya! Hoho

Ini cuma kumpulan oneshot aja. Jadi begitu kelar satu fic, langsung dicomplete-complete-in.

Okelah, kita mulai aja yo!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Chara **: Alm. Pein *tendanged*

**Warning **: Sedikit AU, OOC, Gaje puoooll! Yang tidak suka dengan darah-darah, disarankan untuk baca saja. Karena di fic ini gak ada yang kayak gitu! Nyahaha..XD*mulai menggila*

* * *

.

.

Pein, 24 tahun. Single, muda dan fresh. Merupakan anak sulung dari lima bersaudara yang disebut dengan 5 Pein. Bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang diakui oleh semua orang di dunia. Tapi cita-citanya itu tidak didukung oleh bakat yang menjanjikan. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan uang untuk membeli majalah-ehem- dan pierching terbaru daripada belajar cara membedah yang baik dan benar.

Sesaat ucapan terakhir ibunya, terngiang di pikirannya…

"_Kamu itu mau jadi apa, Pein! Uang kita sampai habis kau belikan barang-barang tidak berguna. Ayahmu sampai mati gantung diri gara-gara gak kuat ngurusin kamu. Setidaknya kau bisa jadi dokter sesuai dengan keinginan ibu!"_

Setelah bicara begitu, Ny. Peinlangsung meminum baygon dan…gitu deh.

Pein mendesah pelan. Dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Sebagai anak sulung, Pein merasa malu pada adik-adiknya yang memiliki kehidupan lebih layak daripadanya. Bahkan gosipnya nih, ninja berbakat dengan julukan 'Konoha Yellow Flash' a.k.a Namikaze Minato itu, merupakan adik kandungnya Pein. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, sodara-sodara! DX

Oleh karena itu, dengan bermodalkan ijazah lulus Universitas Kebidanan(?) Amegakure dan isak tangis kebahagiaan dari para Dosen yang emang sudah gak tahan kalau Pein masih ada di Universitas mereka, Pein berangkat ke Konoha dan berniat melamar pekerjaan sebagai dokter bedah di RS. Konoha.

Dan seperti yang sudah kita tahu, dengan suksesnya…dia langsung ditolak (bahkan ditendang) oleh pihak rumah sakit.

…

Tidak putus sampai di situ saja, secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Pein mendirikan klinik miliknya sendiri (dengan bantuan modal dari sahabat karibnya-yang terkenal pelit-, Kakuzu). Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus menjadi seorang dokter sesuai dengan keinginan ibunya.

* * *

Hari ini belum ada yang pasien yang datang ke klinik Pein. Biasanya sih jam-jam segini kliniknya udah dipadati sama aki-aki dan nini-nini yang harusnya udah mikirin uang gali kubur mereka karena udah peot minta ampun.

Dengan itu, Pein menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja. Siapa tahu ada acara yang bagus yang pastinya sesuai dengan selera Pein yang nista ini.

_Klik_

"-Gratis SMS 2 juta kali ke semua operator. Makanya pake-"

_Klik_

"-Pot yang bagus. Kemudian setelah tanaman ini dimasukkan ke dalam pot, kita siram pakai air dan jangan lupa taburkan-"

Klik

"-Bedak bayi. Setelah merata ke seluruh badannya, kita angkat tubuh si kecil dan-"

Klik

"-Langsung panggang di bara api. Jangan lupa dikipas-kipas ya pemirsa! Setelah matang, kita angkat dan sajikan. This is it! Sate-"

Klik

"Gak enak!"

"Dia bohong lagi-"

Klik

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Itulah jalan ninjaku!"

"Halah, kebanyakan bacot lu! Chidori-"

_Klik_

"Bohong! Itu cuma gossip! Faktanya waktu itu saya sedang ada pengajian di kampung saya. Mana mungkin saya melakukan hal mesum seperti itu sampai direkam sama video segala lagi-"

_Klik_

"Jan Di, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang Jun Pyo?"

"..Ji Hoo.."

_Klik_

"Mau malam kamu hangat? Jangan lupa datang ke warung remang-remang Tsunade. Di sini sedia teh hangat, teh hijau, teh sisri, teh Anko dan teh Kurenai juga ada. Catat ya alamatnya di-"

_Jepret!_

Perhatian! Perhatian! Pemadaman listrik.

"Akh! Padahal baru akan ku catat! Sial!" gerutu Pein sambil meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Permisi…"

"Eh, ada pasien ya…"

…

…

Dan di sinilah Pein sekarang. Duduk tegak dengan pandangan mata tidak teralih pada orang (pasien) di depannya ini.

"Jadi…apa keluhan anda?" tanya Pein langsung.

"Uhuk…su-sudah dua hari ini sa-saya batuk terus..uhuk!" jawab si pasien yang berambut indigo itu, Hyuuga Hinata (18).

Pein mengangguk-angguk. Lalu dengan entengnya dia bilang, "Kalau begitu, silakan buka bajunya!"

"APA?" bukan. Yang ini bukan teriakkan dari Hinata. Tapi orang yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Hinata, Hyuuga Neji (19), sepupunya Hinata.

"Iya. Apa saya perlu mengulangi perkataan saya barusan? Dia yang saya suruh buka baju, kenapa kamu yang sewot?" dengus Pein.

"Tentu saja! Dia kan cuma batuk biasa, kenapa harus buka baju segala?" Neji masih protes. Lha? Kalau udah tahu kalau dia batuk biasa, ngapain juga dibawa ke sini? =_=a

"Pokoknya saya bilang buka baju, ya buka baju! Di sini kan saya dokternya. Apa perlu saya yang bukakan?" sebelum hal itu terjadi, Hinata sudah pingsan duluan. Dan Neji…

"..Jyuuken!" salah satu jurus andalan klan Hyuuga, sukses membuat Pein tepar di tempat.

...

Dan setelah itu, klinik Pein ditutup oleh pihak Konoha yang diketahui merupakan klinik illegal. Karena setiap pasien yang datang (terutama wanita) apapun keluhannya, pasti disuruh untuk buka baju. Dasar dokter mesum!

…

Pein berjalan gontai menelusuri gang sempit ini. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan malam ini. Ah, Pein tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bernyanyi lagu 'Bintang Kecil'.

Setelah bersenandung pelan, Pein meneruskan langkahnya. Sesekali dia menendang kaleng kosong yang berceceran di jalan. Pein menendang gentong besar di depannya dengan perasaan yang sama seperti Sangkuriang menendang perahu buatannya.

_PRAAAANG!_

"Aww…"

Suara gentong pecah dan ringisan seseorang, membuat Pein terkejut.

"Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan gentong sial ini, hah?" tiba-tiba dari arah depan muncul seorang pria dengan bekas luka yang cukup banyak dan mengerikan di wajahnya, Morino Ibiki (30).

Kemudian ada yang datang lagi, datang lagi dan datang lagi. Hingga sekarang telah ada empat orang pria di depan Pein.

"Eh, ada alay dateng kemari!" kata seorang pria berambut silver dan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Hatake Kakashi (28).

Seorang pria berjanggut lebat yang sedang merokok berjalan menghampiri Pein, Sarutobi Asuma (29). Dia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya tepat di wajah Pein. "Psh…kau mau cari mati ya?"

"Dari tampangnya yang kritis sih, kayaknya dia baru saja putus cinta. Benar-benar orang yang tidak punya semangat muda!" kali ini seorang pria berambut bob, beralis tebal angkat bicara, Maito Guy (29).

"Atau karena kehilangan pekerjaannya?"

"Atau juga gagal jadi seorang dokter?"

"Dan tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan ibunya!"

Entah bagaimana bisa mereka tahu semua itu. Yang jelas Pein sudah panas saja mendengar mereka bicara seperti meledeknya saja. Ini lebih panas daripada melihat Konan dibonceng naik vespa dengan laki-laki yang jauh lebih jelek darimu. Dalam kasus ini, ambil contoh saja Kisame. Atau lebih panas lagi daripada membalurkan balsem gosok ekstra hot ke seluruh tubuh lalu mengguyurnya dengan air panas. PANAS!

Pein sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sampai tangannya mengeluarkan darah-dasar bego-matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Heh, kau kucing garong!" tunjuk Pein pada Ibiki, Ibiki melotot.

"Kau, kutu kupret!" Pein menunjuk Kakashi, Kakashi mendelik.

"Kau, janggut lebat berhidung besar!" tunjuk Pein pada Asuma. "Kenapa pas bagianku panjang sekali?" sewot Asuma.

"Dan kau..kecoa jogging!" Pein menunjuk Guy, Guy menjerit.

"Kalian semua…mau aku bedah yah?" jiwa dokter bedah Pein bangkit kembali. Dia sudah mengeluarkan silet(?) dan gunting cukur dari saku bajunya.

Ibiki tertawa meremehkan. "Dibedah katanya?"

"Hmp, menarik juga!" Kakashi menyingsingkan celana panjangnya. Dia tidak menyingsingkan lengan bajunya karena saat ini dia sedang tidak pake baju. Gak takut masuk angin tuh!

"Hih…tatut!" Guy memposekan dirinya dengan lebay. "Kalau berani, bedah nih pantatku!" dengan tidak tahu malu, Guy menepuk-nepuk pantatnya TEPAT di depan wajah Pein.

Habis sudah kesabaran Pein. Untung dia berbekal ilmu ninja yang hebat punya, Rinnegan. Dan untuk kali inilah dia akan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya! Bambang kali pamungkas.

Dengan serangan yang membabi buta, Pein mulai menghajar mereka dan…

_BAK! BIK! BUK! BAK! BIK! BUK!_

_._

_._

_._

"Ung…jangan aku deh, Sakura-chan!" pinta seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto (18) pada seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau ini, Naruto! Kalau tidak melakukannya, bagaimana kau akan terbiasa?" bentak seorang gadis berambut pink, Haruno Sakura (18) pada Naruto.

"Aku kan masih pemula. Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua saja yang melakukanya?" usul Naruto menunjuk dua temannya yang lain.

"Apa? Aku? Jangan aku dong! Aku kan takut darah!" seorang pemuda berambut hitam nge-bob dan beralis tebal, Rock Lee (19) menolak usul Naruto.

"Hoaahmm…merepotkan! Kenapa pas aku sedang enak-enaknya tidur, malah disuruh untuk mengoperasi orang sih?" dengus pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas, Nara Shikamaru (19) sambil menguap lebar.

Benar. Mereka berempat adalah dokter Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk mengoperasi seorang pria berambut orange yang ditemukan dengan tubuh penuh tusukkan pisau di sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi ada beberapa pisau yang masih tertancap dalam di tubuh pria yang diketahui bernama Pein itu. Kalau dilakukan operasi, kemungkinan nyawanya akan tertolong.

"Bagaimana kalau ditentukan dengan suit?" usul Naruto semangat.

"Aku setuju! Yang kalah berarti dia yang harus mengoperasi kan?" tambah Lee tak kalah semangat.

"Hah~ mau bagaimana lagi. Shika-"

"Aku tidak ikutan!" Shikamaru memotong perkataan Sakura dengan cepat.

"Kita mulai ok!"

"Batu kertas gunting!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Akh, Aku kalah? Dua kali lagi!" kata Naruto.

"Heee…curang!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Pein kejang-kejang tak karuan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena selang infusnya tanpa sadar terinjak oleh kaki Naruto. Dan satu detik kemudian, dia…the end.

Sementara Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa bengong. Kemudian dia menutup seluruh tubuh Pein dengan selimut.

"Batu kertas gunting!'

"Akh, aku kalah lagi! Lakukan sekali lagi!"

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. "Sampai kapan kalian akan melakukan hal itu?" Naruto, Sakura dan Lee yang sedang sibuk suit, langsung menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Pasien kita sudah meninggal dari tadi, tahu!" katanya dengan nada malas.

"..HEE…' Dr. Naruto, Dr. Sakura dan Dr. Lee hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya.

Ya, hidup yang menyedihkan...

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Benar-benar gaje! Huh, gak tahu kenapa malah kepikiran cerita kayak gini. Sebenarnya ini fic request-an dari Shinrei Azuranica yang minta Akatsuki multi-chap! Ho..Nica. Abis ini uangnya ditransfer ke rekeningku yah! X3 *hajared* tapi maaf ya ceritanya jayus gini. T_T

Dan buat Tobito Uchiha -kalau baca- emailnya di enable dulu ya. Saya jadi gak bisa reply ke kamu soalnya! ;3

Ya sudahlah~*Bondan mode:on* mind to review, minna-san?

Habis ini kakang prabu saya yang muncul! (baca : Itachi dari klan Uchiha) setuju kan? XD

Ciaooo…


	2. Itachi

Holla, Minna-san~

Jumpa lagi..jumpa saya kembali~ ya di sini.._cilukbaaa_…-acara masa kecil tuh! XD

Seperti janji saya kemarin, chap kali ini Itachi yang bakalan muncul! Saya juga dititipin sama beberapa orang kalo pas Itachi jangan sadis-sadis. Tenang…saya kan orangnya gak tegaan~*bletak* Dan gak nyangka juga di chap kemarin banyak yang sedih kalo si Pein mati! Hyuk..

KHUSUS untuk Itachi, saya gak tega bikin dia terlalu sengsara!

Kru Akatsuki yang lain: "Huu…pilih kasih~"

Heee, lu yang pake pierching! Lu nyolot lu?

Pein: "Ampun, mbah! Saya kan udah dibikin mati di chap kemarin~"

Hoho…bagus kalo gitu!

Seperti biasa, karena ini oneshot, jadi gak ada sangkut pautnya sama cerita yang kemarin ya! Jadi jangan heran kalo chap kemarin si Naruto jadi dokter, sedangkan di sini dia jadi tukang jamu..[misalnya]

Dan untuk Itachi FG [baca: saya] bersiaplah!

Bersedia…siap…mulai…_Plakk!_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : sedikit demo pada Masashi Kishimoto yang bikin garis di wajahnya Itachi semakin panjang aja! DX

**Chara **: Aku memang pencinta Itachi~ namun ku bukan buaya..*siapa yang bilang kalo saya buaya?*

**Warning **: gaje, OOC pol-pollan, sedikit drabble yang ngaco abis. Yang kurang iman, sebaiknya berlatih dulu. Untuk sesaat, lupakan kalau Itachi itu adalah seseorang yang stoic.

* * *

.

.

**Itachi's POV**

Aku Uchiha Itachi, 13 tahun. Seorang daun muda dari desa Konohagakure.

Percayalah, hidup selama 13 tahun di Konoha dan menjabat sebagai kapten Anbu, tidaklah sesenang kedengarannya. Apalagi jika kau merangkap sebagai Kakak dari adik satu-satunya. Seorang adik yang merupakan eksistensi yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam kehidupan ini. Tapi terlepas dari keegoisan sesaat, aku memang menyayangi adikku yang manis tiada tara yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

xxx

Hari ini seperti biasa aku nongkrong bersama teman-teman satu Anbu di warung Kurenai, janda kembang desa Konoha.

Setelah semalaman suntuk menjaga keamanan desa, akhirnya kami bisa juga minum-minum dan ngaso seperti ini. Tahulah sendiri setelah ada insiden pencurian celana dalam para warga dalam dua pekan terakhir ini, kelompok Anbu dikerahkan untuk menjaga keamanan desa saat malam hari. Aku pikir sekarang Anbu itu tidak lebih dari sekumpulan hansip!

Sejauh ini, penjahat celana dalam itu masih belum tertangkap oleh kami. Yang kami dapatkan sebagai bukti, hanya kulit ular yang selalu kami temukan di TKP. Siapa ya kira-kira penjahat itu? Mungkin juga dia adalah ninja yang hebat. Buktinya dia masih bisa lolos sampai sekarang.

"Itachi, pesan seperti biasa kan?" tanya Kurenai. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu pesananku seperti biasanya. Kopi panas tanpa gula.

Ada yang bilang kalau seleraku itu seperti kakek-kakek saja. Tapi aku tidak menanggapinya. Untuk apa mempermasalahkan selera orang lain kan?

Kulihat Kurenai sedang mengaduk-aduk kopi pesananku. Adukkan janda emang beda. Setelah selesai mengaduk [semen], dia memberikannya padaku.

"Silakan dimakan~" kata Kurenai, aku mendelik.

"Ditelen!" sewotku. Ngasih kopi kok suruh dimakan sih? Emang aku kuda lumping yang makan gelas apa?

"Hehe..maksudnya diminum kopinya!" ralat Kurenai sambil mencubit pipiku. Huhu aku memang selalu dianggap anak kecil olehnya.

Aku langsung menyeruput kopi panasku dengan khidmat.

"Kakashi, hari ini kau yang bayar ya!" kataku pada seorang anak buahku yang berambut silver yang duduk di sampingku.

Ini nih enaknya jadi kapten Anbu. Walau umurku jauh lebih muda dari anak buahku, tetap saja kedudukkanku lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Mau protes? Tinggal keluarin sharingan aja. Mau kulemparkan ke dimensi mana? Tinggal pilih!

"Hum, baiklah kapten!" jawab si Kakashi. Aku gak tahu reaksi wajahnya kayak gimana, karena dia pake topeng Anbu. Tapi aku berani taruhan kalau dia ngejawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Emangnya gue pikirin apa? Ckakakak

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai bertemu nanti malam!" ujarku sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat dudukku.

* * *

Ya seperti biasa, inilah pemandangan yang setiap hari aku lihat ketika sampai di rumah sepulang dari ronda malam. Jajaran bocah-bocah perempuan yang sedang mengantri di depan rumahku. Tentu saja aku sudah tahu alasannya. Mereka semua ingin bertemu dengan adikku satu-satunya, Sasuke.

Aku sudah bertahan dengan kondisi ini sejak Sasuke dilahirkan ke muka bumi ini. Adikku, Sasuke, yang masih berusia 7 tahun itu sudah bisa menaklukkan bocah-bocah perempuan se-Konoha? Aku curiga kalau adikku itu pakai susuk.

Ok, untuk bocah perempuan berambut pink, pirang pucat dan merah itu, mereka bertiga sih udah gak heran kalau sering terlihat olehku. Karena mereka adalah langganan setia yang sering datang ke rumah. Tapi masalahnya, bocah berambut duren dengan kulit kemagrib-magriban, terus bocah beralis tebal, bocah berambut panjang dari klan Hyuuga, bocah yang sering bawa-bawa anjing dan bocah yang punya rambut mirip nanas juga dateng ke sini. OMG! Sasuke pake susuk apaan sih sampai bisa naklukin cewek sama cowok kayak gitu?

Sedangkan aku? Aku belum punya pacar satu pun sampai sekarang.

Wajarlah, teman seangkatanku gak ada anak perempuannya. Di Anbu, paling cuma si Yugao Uzuki doang yang cewek. Tapi dia malah pacaran sama si Hayate yang udah jelas-jelas punya penyakit batuk menahun itu.

Apa ini karena garis di wajahku ini ya? Sudah kubilang kalau ini tuh bukan keriput! Tapi bekas cakaran kucing [Tora] saat misi menangkap dia yang kabur. Emang dasar tuh kucing sok asyik banget! Main cakar seenak jidat aja. Padahal Sasuke juga sama-sama dicakar sama kucing itu loh! Bedanya kalau si Sasuke bekas cakarannya itu ada di punggungnya.

Tentu saja aku tahu. Emangnya yang sering mandiin Sasuke siapa gitu? Ya aku lah! Soalnya Ibuku itu tidak mau memandikan Sasuke, dengan alasan malu karena Sasuke itu anak laki-laki. Lha, kalau gitu caranya, terus yang suka mandiin aku waktu kecil siapa dong? Masa Ayah sih? Aku gak yakin.

Lagian apa bagusnya sih adikku itu? gak ngerti deh. Emang sih banyak temen-temennya yang pernah bilang padaku kalau Sasuke itu cool, pendiam, keren dan yang bagus-bagus dikasihin buat Sasuke deh! Gak tahu mereka kalau di depanku Sasuke itu anaknya manjaaaa parah! Punya adik kayak dia aku harus rutin datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk cek kesehatan jantung.

Udah gitu, Sasuke itu punya ingatan yang buruk banget! Masa dia pernah lupa jalan pulang ke rumah sendiri sih? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia pernah lupa kalau dia punya Kakak! Kurang asem banget kan?

Heee..baru tahu ya kalau Sasuke kayak gitu? Kasihan deh loe!

* * *

Hari ini aku duduk di teras depan bersama dengan Sasuke. Aku baru saja melihat hasil rapornya yang dibagikan tadi siang. Walau aku bosan karena sudah tahu kalau Sasuke pasti mendapat ranking pertama, aku melihat hasilnya juga. Yah, sekedar formalitas lah! Soalnya aku dengar dari Sasuke kalau tadi itu dia memperlihatkan rapornya ke Ayah, tapi Ayah malah pergi meninggalkannya. Hah, aku kan jadi kasihan sama Sasuke.

Setelah pembicaraan tentang saudara yang unik, juga dinding-dinding yang harus dilampaui, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari depan rumah. Dan aku pun berlari menghampiri orang yang memanggilku itu.

Ternyata Shisui. Mau apa dia kemari?

"Itachi, kau dipanggil oleh Kakek tua- eh maksudku Tuan Hokage ke-3 untuk menghadap beliau sekarang!"

".."

* * *

Aku sudah ada di kantor Hokage dengan seragam Anbu lengkap dengan topengku sekarang. Melihat ke arah foto beliau yang ganteng banget dengan rambut kuning cerahnya. 0_0

Hah, tunggu dulu. Aku salah lihat foto, man! Itu mah Hokage keempat. Foto Hokage ketiga itu di sebelah foto Hokage keempat. Orang tua berjanggut putih itu. x_x

Entah kenapa setiap datang ke tempat ini, aku selalu mencium bau tanah! Mungkin karena Hokage ketiga ini memang sudah bau tanah kali ya!

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas kalau disuruh menghadap Hokage ketiga. Aku malas harus melihat tampangnya yang peot itu. Tampang pemimpin juga berpengaruh pada bersemangat atau tidaknya bawahannya dalam bertugas kan? Hokage yang ini sih harusnya udah dimusiumkan. Aku harap di masa yang akan datang, ada juga seorang wanita cantik dan molek yang menjadi Hokage. Tapi kayaknya hanya mimpi deh!

"Itachi, kau tahu untuk apa aku memanggilmu ke sini?"

Meneketehe! Dikasih tahu juga baru tadi.

Tapi tentu saja aku gak bilang kayak gitu. Bisa diobrak-abrik klan Uchiha, kalau aku bilang kayak gitu.

"Tidak, Hokage-sama!" ucapku sambil memperhatikan Hokage ketiga yang terlihat sedang merangkak-rangkak di bawah meja. Sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Apa dia sedang mencari keperawanannya yang hilang? Hah, ngaco!

"Ung..sebelum itu..ngemeng-ngemeng Itachi, apa kau melihat gigi palsuku?"

Owh..ternyata dia sedang mencari gigi palsunya toh! Pantesan bicaranya agak-agak gak jelas gitu.

Lagian gigi pake dilepas-lepasin segala. Emangnya ban serep apa! Jangan gigi yang dilepasin, gusi tuh yang dilepasin!

"Ah, ketemu!" seru Hokage ketiga yang menemukan gigi palsunya di langit-langit ruangan yang sudah dikerubungi oleh semut itu.

Proses pemasangan gigi palsu Hokage ketiga berlangsung cukup lama. Serasa berabad-abad yang aku rasakan.

"Baiklah, Itachi. Kita mulai saja pembicaraannya!" kali ini Tuan Hokage sudah duduk di kursinya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Aku punya misi untukmu, Itachi!"

Misi? Misi apa? Kalau untuk menangkap pencuri celana dalam warga itu, aku angkat tangan!

Ah, tapi siapa tahu bukan masalah itu.

"Misimu adalah…menghabisi…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….semua unggas yang terkena virus flu burung di peternakan Konoha!"

_JELEGEEER!_

Aku melotot di balik topeng Anbuku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Hokage ketiga? Bukaaaan! Bukan itu! Aku sangat kaget mendengar misi darinya tadi. Sangat syok! Ini lebih syok daripada mendengar kalau adik kandungmu kehilangan martabatnya sebagai seorang pria.

Menghabisi unggas yang terkena flu burung? Aku yang harus melakukannya? Gila! Kalau kau berpikiran sama dengan yang aku pikirkan, aku pikir ini sangat konyol!

Kalau aku punya amaterasu, pasti sudah aku bakar orang yang ada di hadapanku ini.

Btw, amaterasu itu apaan ya? Aku cuma asal nyebut aja tadi.

"Demi keamanan desa Konoha, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya Itachi. Karena kau berelemen api, yang dengan mudah bisa membakar unggas-unggas yang terjangkit penyakit itu!"

Sumpah! Ingin sekali ku iris kutil yang ada di hidungnya itu!

Please deh, Goukakyuu no jutsu bukan jurus yang dipakai untuk membakar unggas yang terkena virus flu burung. Tapi untuk perlawanan dalam menghadapi serangan musuh. Martabat ninjutsu dasar klan Uchiha jadi turun begini sih!

Dan untuk Ayah yang sudah dengan susah payah mengajari jurus bola api padaku, maafkan puteramu ini, Ayah~

* * *

Tengah malam ini aku harus dengan rela terbangun demi perbincangan dengan Ayahku.

Padahal aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya mimpi basah tadi. Mimpi nolongin orang yang habis kebanjiran maksudnya. Tujuh belas orang yang aku selametin. Sisanya masih banyak. Tapi mimpiku keburu terinterupsi oleh Ayah yang mengguyurku dengan air satu drum penuh.

Aku sudah duduk bersimpu dengan Ayah dan Ibu di hadapanku. Sampai Ibu juga ikut-ikutan segala.

"Kau tahu kan pertemuan besok itu sangatlah penting!"

Pertemuan besok? Oh, itu. Acara ulang tahunnya Kakek Madara yang ke-367 kan? Ternyata Kakek itu masih hidup ya!

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku bilang, "Besok aku ada misi, Ayah.."

"Misi apa?" tanya Ayah yang seolah menginterogasiku.

"Itu tidak bisa kukatakan. Misi ini sangat [memalukan] rahasia!"

"Kau tahu kan peranmu sebagai apa?"

".."

"Kau mengerti…Itachi.." gawat! Ayah sudah mengeluarkan sharingan! Jadi aku hanya bisa pura-pura menurut saja.

"Ya, Ayah~"

"Ingat itu baik-baik. Dan datanglah ke pertemuan besok!"

Tunggu aja sampai lebaran kuda. Aku gak bakalan dateng! Sudah 13 tahun ini aku datang ke acara ultahnya Kakek Madara. Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku, Ayah!

_Gubrak!_

Terdengar suara seseorang yang terjatuh dari arah luar. Pasti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kalau sudah ke toilet, cepat tidur!" aku berucap dengan pede-nya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Bagaimana kalau itu bukan Sasuke? Aku pasti malu sekali. Tapi untung saja itu beneran Sasuke. Sosoknya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Aku..ti-tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Di kamar, nyamuknya pada ganas-ganas. Obat nyamuk yang dibeli Ayah tidak mempan sama sekali!" lirihnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin bilang kalau adikku itu bodoh sekali. Kalau mau tidur nyenyak itu bukan pakai obat nyamuk, tapi pakai obat tidur! Punya adik seperti dirimu sungguh memalukan.

"Kau ini! Sini biar Ayah temani tidur!" Ayahku mulai berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke kayaknya udah kabur dari tadi, sambil teriak, "TIDAK MAUUU!"

* * *

Subuh-subuh kayak gini, aku sudah berjalan menuju peternakan Konoha. Yah, aku melakukannya demi kemanaan desa Konoha. Sebagai seorang professional, yang namanya misi seberat apapun harus kita laksanakan kan?

Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, virus flu burung itu akan cepat menyebar dan bisa membahayakan warga desa. Tapi di lain pihak, aku juga tidak mau melakukannya. Tahu sendiri kan aku ini alergi sama unggas. Cuma lihat aja, aku udah bentol-bentol.

Ya, yang namanya ninja memang selalu dihadapkan dalam pilihan-pilihan yang berat. Huft!

Hah~ menghabisi ya? Kesannya aku ini kayak seorang kriminal saja.

Ok, aku masih bisa terima misi tersebut. Tapi masalahnya, bro! Kenapa aku harus satu rekan kerja dengan Anko?

Aku ini agak trauma dengannya.

Masa gara-gara aku nyium dia di bibir, dia nampar aku berkali-kali lalu aku ditendang sampai mental keluar gerbang desa Konoha? Gaje banget kan si Anko itu?

/Lu yang gaje!

Emang sih aku pernah naksir sama dia. Dia itu seperti larutan yang menyebabkan reaksi kimia di dalam otak dan mempengaruhi system saraf pusat sehingga menimbulkan efek yang tidak terduga yang kemudian menusuk ke dalam vena.

Ya, begitulah kira-kira gambaran Anko menurut buku berjudul 'Kembang perawan' karangan Alpaciko yang aku kemarin siang. Yang setelah diselidiki, itu adalah buku milik Ayahku.

Tapi gara-gara umurku yang masih 13 tahun, sedangkan dia yang sudah 20 tahun. Hubunganku dengannya…wassalam!

Sekarang gosipnya dia sedang deket dengan si Maito Guy, bawahanku itu. Tahu kan orangnya kayak gimana?

Dan itu menjadi satu-satunya alasanku menjauhi Anko. Karena sekarang aku tahu, Anko itu…katarak!

**End Itachi's POV**

…

…

Akhirnya setelah Itachi menyelesaikan misinya, dia kembali ke rumah. Tapi belum juga istirahat, Itachi sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke untuk menemaninya belajar melempar kunai.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Itachi menurutinya juga. Tahulah sendiri ngambeknya Sasuke itu kayak gimana. Dia kalau ngambek itu suka nyobek-nyobek uang. Kan sayang banget tuh uang kalau disobek-sobek tanpa sebab.

"Hari ini sampai di sini saja Sasuke. Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Itachi pada Sasuke. Lagipula sekarang sudah mulai gelap.

"Sekali lagi, Kak! Lihat nih!"

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Hey! Kalau tidak berhati-hati.."

_JLEB!_

"Hah, kunai-nya kemana? Kok hilang?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

Bukannya hilang, kunai-nya Sasuke itu TIDAK SENGAJA menusuk TEPAT di jantung Itachi yang berlari dari arah belakangnya barusan.

"Sas..Sas.."

Sasuke berbalik dan langsung kaget mendapati Kakaknya sudah terkapar dengan kunai yang menusuk di jantungnya.

"Kakak!" sontak Sasuke menjerit histeris sambil menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang pendarahan itu. Jiyaaah, udah kayak yang keguguran aja!

Karena sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, Itachi hanya bisa bilang, "Kau jadi kuat, Sasuke…"

Bukannya gak nyambung. Tapi Itachi bilang begitu karena emang gitu kenyataannya. Dulu Sasuke pernah nusuk paha Itachi, waktu dia berumur 2 tahun. Sekarang dia udah bisa nusuk jantung. Perkembangannya hebat banget kan?

"Kakak jangan matiii…aku kasih nafas buatan!"

Itachi melotot. "Na-nafas bu-buathmph-"

belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia keburu disumpel sama selang buat pompa ban sepeda oleh Sasuke. Entah darimana datangnya pompa ban sepeda itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

Sasuke terus memompa pompa sepeda itu dengan cepat, tanpa melihat kondisi Itachi saat ini yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuh Itachi sudah menggelembung karena 'nafas buatan' dari Sasuke itu.

Bayangkan saja tubuh Deidara yang akan meledakkan dirinya. Hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari yang dialami oleh Itachi.

"Sas..aku..pe-perutku..bi-bisa meledak.." lirih Itachi. Tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dia malah semakin cepat memompanya. Dan…

_DUAAAR!_

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata sudah ada Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang melambai ke arahnya. Mereka terlihat memegang balon di tangan masing-masing. Kayaknya yang balonnya tadi meletus itu milik si Neji, dia gak pegang balon soalnya.

"Sas, sekarang ulang tahunnya Pak Kimimaro.." teriak Naruto.

"Mau ikutan ngejailin dia gak?" tambah Kiba.

'Ah, benar juga. Pak Kimimaro kan punya penyakit jantung, lever, kanker, tumor, ayan, kencing manis, dan TBC? Pasti dia langsung mati kalau dikagetkan kayak tadi!' batin Sasuke.

"Iya, aku ikut!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Naruto dkk. Untuk melakukan pembunuhan berencana pada guru mereka pastinya. Dan yang terpenting…Sasuke melupakan Itachi yang sedang sekarat dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal sekarang ini.

Tahu sendiri kan kalau Sasuke itu punya ingatan yang sangat buruk?

Ya, hidup yang menyedihkan…

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Itachiiii…sini, biar aku saja yang kasih nafas buatan buat kamuuu!*ditimpuk tabung oksigen*

Haih…saya lebih rela, ikhlas, ridho lillahita'ala kalo Itachi mati kayak di komik aja. Jangan kayak giniiii…DX

Gak di komik, gak di fanfic, Sasuke tetep aja ngebunuh Itachi~

Tapi bayangin aja Itachi gak mati karena keburu ditolong sama Shizune [yang lagi nyasar] dan dibawa pulang ke distrik Uchiha. Hoho..

Hah~ Semuanya lega kan? Iya kan? Hidup legaaaa…XD

Untuk selanjutnya…kau, kau, kau..*nunjuk kru Akatsuki yang lain* bersiaplah!

Hidan: "Kalo gini caranya, nyeseeeel gue masuk Akatsuki!" T_T

Hoho..bentar lagi puasa nich! Hayooo..udah pada ditambal belum puasa yang bolongnya? XD ban kali ditambal.

Buat Sasuke yang belum lahir [Mikoto kan lahirannya tanggal 23 juli] happy birthday yo~*gak nyangka bilang met ultah sama penghianat desa* XD

Yap! Yap! Yang mau dikasih 'nafas buatan' sama Sasuke, review yah! X3 dan makasih juga yah yang udah baca chap sebelumnya! Arigato, minna-san…

Ciao!


	3. Hidan

Haduh..haduh..saya gak pernah bilang kalo chapter selanjutnya itu bagian Hidan. Tapi jadi salah paham begini~

Ya…berhubung banyak yang minta Hidan, ya saya jabanin! Padahal awalnya saya mau bikin Deidara loh~*fans Deidara teriak-teriak*

..

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya chara-chara Naruto yaitu Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chara **: Anggota Akatsuki yang paling doyan mamerin dada-nya yang bidang dan miring! XD

**AU **untuk…kesenangan saya pribadi! XD Pastinya** Gaje, **gak** OOC** dah! Kalo Hidan jadi pendiem dan stoic, itu baru namanya OOC!-gak bisa ngebayangin-

Happy Reading

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Gakuen. Tepatnya di kelas 9A, ditempuh dari gerbang sekolah belok ke kiri, sampai koridor belok ke kiri lagi, lalu lurus sampai WC siswa, terus lurus lagi sampai mentok dan terpampanglah nama kelas 9A di depan pintu kelas tersebut.

Seperti biasa, jika guru jam pelajaran pertama belum masuk, siswa-siswa selalu sibuk!

Iya, sibuk. Sibuk nge-gosipin 'Gimana ending-nya manga Naruto' dengan sesama temannya, sibuk menyalin PR, sibuk nyanyi, sibuk dandan, sibuk tidur dan parahnya lagi…sibuk menghafal jikalau ada ulangan mendadak! Sumpah itu sangat parah sekali.

Ya, contohnya seperti…

"Ramen..ramen..ramen.."

"Kenapa ya kalau lagi menstruasi, muka aku kelihatan demek?"

"…Bertahan satu banci~ bertahan satu be a en ce i…"

"Sasuke-kun, istirahat siang kita main dokter-dokteran di halaman belakang yuk…"

"Gila gak sih? Gue tuh ya kalo dikasih uang seratus lima puluh juta, gak habis dalam satu hari, gue suka digaplok sama Mama gue…"

"Wuih..mantap! Sampai ngiler aku ngeliatnya juga…"

"Ih, Chouji kentut ya? Pantesan bau sampah.. "

"..Tau kan tukang dagang kolor yang di belakang sekolah itu? Sumpah dia ganteng parah!"

Tapi suasana ribut itu langsung rusak secara mendadak ketika dengan tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk [gaje] meloncat masuk dari luar jendela kelas. Apakah ini bajing loncat spesies baru?

_Brak!_

Semua siswa kelas 9A langsung terdiam di tempat. Wangi bunga kamboja langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman.

Sosok yang telah berdiri tegap di depan mereka ini adalah…Pak Hidan! Guru yang terkenal paling nyebelin + galak di sekolah ini.

Tapi kenapa dia harus masuk lewat jendela? Tidak adakah jalan lain gitu? Untuk apa sekolah menyediakan pintu kalau tidak dipergunakan?

"Kalian ribut sekali! Sekarang keluarkan kertas satu lembar! Cepat!"

Untuk yang terbiasa makan bangku sekolah –Rontok, rontok, tuh gigi makan bangku- dalam kondisi seperti ini pasti akan sangat shock sekali. Apalagi terbukti kalau semalam kau tidak belajar dan malah keasyikan nongkrong sambil main gitar di perempatan jalan. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyerukan kata 'Hah?' atau 'Apa?' or 'What?' sama saja!

"Pak, kami belum siap untuk ulangan!" Tenten mewakili teman-temannya dalam rangka protes pada Pak Hidan.

Hanya begitu saja? Konohagakure butuh kontroversi, sodara-sodara!

"Siapa yang bilang sekarang ulangan?" Pak Hidan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kalian keluarkan kertas satu lembar dan buat origami sekarang juga!"

"…"

* * *

Pak Hidan, 22 tahun, adalah seorang guru yang memiliki semangat muda dan etos kerja yang tinggi. Mata pelajaran yang dipegang adalah Agama, MIPA, Ekonomi, Bahasa [Jepang, Jawa, Inggris], sekalian sama Geografi, Sosiologi, seni budaya, juga olahraga. Eh, tak lupa elektro, komputer, tatabusana dan tataboga. Ya, karena guru di sekolah ini hanya dia sendiri! XD

Di usianya yang masih terbilang daun muda ini, Pak Hidan terus gigih mengajar anak-anak Konoha. Walaupun gaji seorang PNS itu sangatlah kecil bila dibandingkan dengan gaji seorang direktur [ya iyalah]. Tapi demi mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa dan ikut melaksanakan perbaikan dunia, Pak Hidan tetap bertahan.

Kurang apalagi coba dia dalam memenuhi kategori calon menantu idaman?

Kenapa jadi ngomongin menantu gini?

* * *

Pelajaran tentang susunan tubuh makhluk hidup dan bagian tubuh mana saja yang paling asyik ditusuk sama pisau(?), sudah berlangsung selama setengah jam. Siswa-siswa sudah mulai menguap mendengarkan penjelasan dari Pak Hidan yang mulutnya sudah berbusa itu.

_Plak!_

"Hey! Kau jangan tidur ya!" seru Pak Hidan sambil melemparkan sandalnya ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah ngorok dari tadi.

Gak tahu si Shikamaru kalau dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, Pak Hidan sempat nginjek kotoran kucing! DX

"Kau! Ke depan!" tunjuk Pak Hidan pada Chouji. Chouji kaget bukan main. Jangan-jangan dia akan disuruh nyanyi di depan kelas lagi.

"Ba-bapak manggil saya?" tanya Chouji gugup sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. "LALU SIAPA LAGI?" sembur Pak Hidan. Chouji menciut. Berat badannya langsung turun 15 kilo saking stress-nya.

"Sudah berapa bulan ini?" tanya Pak Hidan sambil menepuk-nepuk perut Chouji yang paling dicemaskan itu.

"A-aku masih perawan~" bela Chouji.

"Sudah! Cepat kerjakan soal nomor 9674 di papan tulis!" perintah Pak Hidan menunjuk soal yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Perasaan tadi masih pelajaran biologi. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi soal matematika di papan tulisnya?

Chouji melotot. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung jatuh berlutut sambil nangis gelundungan di depan Pak Hidan karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut. Pak Hidan hanya bisa buang nafas.

"Ada yang mau membantu dia?" tanya Pak Hidan garang pada semua siswa yang ada di kelas ini.

"Pak!" Shikamaru mengacungkan tangannya.

Untuk masalah seperti ini serahkan saja pada Shikamaru. Pemuda ini sudah membaca buku-buku, ensiklopedi dan kitab-kitab dari tahun 1990-an.

"Kau mau membantu dia?"

"Merepotkan! Aku cuma mau bilang kalau Lee daritadi ngelamun terus!" ujar Shikamaru. Pak Hidan langsung mengerling ke arah Lee. Chouji gak dianggep!

"Kau alis tebal! Kenapa melamun di saat jam pelajaran begini, hah?" teriak Pak Hidan sambil menunjuk Lee yang memang sedang melamun itu. Lee langsung tersentak saat namanya dipanggil. Emangnya siapa yang manggil nama dia?

"Mikirin apa kamu, hah? Bukannya konsen sama pelajaran Bapak!" Pak Hidan sudah mengangkat kaki-nya ke atas meja Lee.

"Eng..a..lagi..mikirin..mikirin nasib bangsa, Pak. Mau jadi gimana gitu~" jawab Lee ngasal.

"Ngaco kamu! Ayo, ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal di depan?" Pak Hidan bertanya lagi. Kemana bintang kelas ini?

"Pak Hidan!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya. Otomatis Pak Hidan melirik ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini..Pak, Naruto..colek-colek saya terus~" ungkap Sakura. Air muka Pak Hidan langsung berubah horor abis.

_Brak!_

"Siapa yang berani colek-colek dia saat jam pelajaran Bapak?" geram Pak Hidan sambil menggebrak meja Sai. Guru kita satu ini gak tahu kalau Sai itu mengidap penyakit rematik. Terus apa hubungannya, man?

"Ke depan kamu!" bentak Pak Hidan pada Naruto. Naruto udah was-was stadium akhir saat berjalan ke depan.

"Bener kamu nyolak-nyolek Sakura?"

"E-enggak, Pak! Saya tadi mau pinjem dongkrak eh- pinjem pensil sama Sakura. Jadi saya colek-colek dia ekh-!" Naruto menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan bicara. Pak Hidan sudah melemaskan jari-jari tangannya.

"Sekarang kamu push-up 100 kali, sit-up 45 jam, terus lompat kodok 50 putaran keliling lapangan!" perintah Pak Hidan.

Sementara Naruto? Dia sudah kejang-kejang mendengar hukuman tidak manusiawai seperti itu.

* * *

"Cepat! Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini tidak?" tanya Pak Hidan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, kok kayak yang mau ngajakin berantem ya?

"Pak!" Neji mengacungkan tangannya. Pak Hidan ber-fufu ria. "Nah, kalian itu harus mencontoh seperti Neji!"

Lee bersorak di dalam hati 'Hyuuga Neji sahabat aku. Dekat denganku. Dialah aku…'

"Jawabannya apa, Neji?"

"Toilet!"

"?"

"Saya mau izin ke toilet, Pak!"

Dan sepertinya Hyuuga satu ini harus menutup kedua telinganya saat Pak Hidan berteriak marah-marah.

* * *

Di loker siswa

"Gila ya Pak Hidan. Makin hari makin serem aja tuh guru. Huft!" ungkap Kiba yang sedang melepaskan sepatu-nya. "Apalagi aku yang disuruh ke depan buat ngerjain soal!" ujar Chouji.

"Ya, tapi kan lu gak jadi ngerjain soalnya. Malah mewek lagi. Dasar banci!" cibir Sasuke sambil membuka loker-nya. Dan terpampanglah 'Memo Merah' bergambar tengkorak di dalam loker tersebut.

Ya enggaklah! Emangnya masih jaman apa F4-F4-an?

Tapi meski begitu, saya tetap cinta sama Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo an Woo Bin. Diembat semua! X3

"Nih, si teme! Bukannya lu bisa ngerjain soal matematika itu. Kenapa gak ke depan, hah?" gerutu Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Huh!"

"Ada yang punya ide buat nyingkirin Pak Hidan, hm?" tanya Neji. Semuanya terlihat berfikir keras.

"Ung..gimana kalo kita santet aja!" usul Sai. Kebetulan Sai kenal seseorang yang juga kenal seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai dukun(beranak).

"Kalo gini terus, mendingan gue pindah sekolah dah!" kata Gaara. Dia juga selalu menjadi sasaran hukuman dari Pak Hidan. Gak tahu tuh kenapa. Katanya sih karena rambutnya Gaara itu merah. Dan Pak Hidan itu…punya trauma dengan seseorang yang berambut merah.

.

.

Dulu, Hidan pernah pacaran dengan wanita berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Kushina [Yang pastinya lebih cinta Namikaze Minato kemana-mana kali daripada si Hidan].

Dimulai dari menyatroni rumahnya setiap pagi pakai sepeda ontel, mentraktir Kushina makan siang [mengorbankan uang buat bayar kost] dan yang lainnya.

Tapi ternyata sepupu dari keponakan bibi almarhumah mertua nenek dari Ibu angkatnya Kushina, melihat kedekatan Hidan dan Kushina lalu melaporkannya pada Ibunya Kushina.

Terang saja Ibunya Kushina marah. Dia tidak rela puterinya menikah dengan seorang guru. Soalnya dia agak trauma [lagi-lagi trauma] dengan seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai guru, yakni Ayahnya Kushina yang kawin lari dengan gadis berusia 17 tahun. Waktu itu Ibunya Kushina berusia 36 tahun. Jauh amet! Ayahnya Kushina memang laki-laki sejati!

Dan akhirnya Kushina dipaksa menikah dengan calon pilihan Ibunya, yaitu Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha ternak kodok yang sukses. My god!

Tadinya Hidan mengira Kushina akan menolak perjodohannya itu. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka, Kushina malah cinta mati sama pengusaha kodok yang tampangnya terbilang SANGAT cakep itu. Hidan sih jadiin lap pel aja!

Roda memang telah berputar…[Dilanjutkan dengan karaoke-an bersama Giring Nidji]

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi daritadi. Semua siswa-siswa langsung mengahambur keluar kelas untuk pulang. Tak terkecuali juga Hidan yang sudah beres-beres bersiap untuk pulang. Dia berjalan sambil sekilas membuka-buka koran yang dibelinya -tepatnya ngutang- tadi pagi.

Sebuah berita menarik perhatiannya.

Kabuto dan Shizune telah menyampaikan permintaan maaf mereka tentang video porno-nya. Berikut penuturan:

"Kami minta maaf kepada masyarakat Konoha karena kualitas gambarnya masih kurang baik dan gaya kami yang masih terkesan amatir. Kami akan perbaiki untuk video kami selanjutnya. Mudah-mudahan lebih bagus dan dapat diterima masyarakat.."

Hidan menutup mulutnya karena kaget. Orang jaman sekarang ini ada-ada saja.

Dia terus berjalan sambil membaca wacana-wacana di koran tersebut. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar sebuah truk tronton yang kelihatannya ugal-ugalan melaju dengan kecepatan cahaya di depannya.

"Woy! Minggir! Mau gue giles ya?" teriak sang sopir truk pada Hidan yang masih saja tidak menghiraukan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Baru setelah 1 meter lagi truk akan menabraknya, Hidan baru sadar. Bahkan dia tidak sempat menjerit. Telat booook!

_Ckiiit..Jgeeer_..

Tubuh Hidan terpental ratusan meter dari jalan dan menabrak tembok.

"Woah, ada apa? Ada apa?" jerit siswi-siswi histeris yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. "Ada yang ketabrak truk! Lihat yuk!"

Semua siswa-siswa langsung berlari ke TKP. Dilihatnya sebuah truk tronton terjungkal dengan tidak elit di pinggir jalan.

"Gyaaaa…itu kan Pak Hidan!" jerit Ino menunjuk sesosok yang terkapar tidak berdaya di seberang jalan. Semuanya langsung berlari ke arah Hidan.

Tubuh Hidan sudah kejang-kejang. Mulutnya sudah mangap-mangap gak karuan. Darah segar terus keluar dari kepalanya. Sampai-sampai rambutnya yang semula berwarna putih itu berubah jadi merah. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas, minta pertolongan.

Semuanya langsung miris melihat adegan dramatis ini.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi! Ayo cepat!" teriak Neji.

Seolah mengerti, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sai dan Lee langsung berlari ke sekolah.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka kembali lagi dengan membawa cangkul di tangan masing-masing. Dan dengan segera mereka langsung menggali tanah.

Hidan sweatdrop! Udah sekarat juga masih aja sempet-sempetnya sweatdrop.

Setelah dirasa cukup dalam, dengan hati-hati mereka mengangkat tubuh Hidan dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang tersebut. Hidan tidak bisa berontak karena memang gak bisa aja! Tadinya dia mau bilang "Kalian akan dikutuk oleh Dewa Jashin!" tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Kemudian mereka langsung menimbun kembali lubangnya dengan tanah.

"Yap! Beres!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor itu.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Gaara. "Daripada kita santet kan? Kapan lagi ada kesempatan kayak gini?" ujar Kiba. "Yo! Kiba benar!"

Neji menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Sudah! Sudah! Bubar! Bubar!" Neji mengomando.

"Semoga Bapak tenang di alam sana!" ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan setangkai mawar di atas 'kuburan' Hidan tersebut.

Dan satu persatu dari mereka pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Padahal kalau Hidan dibawa ke RS Konoha, ada kemungkinan dia masih bisa tertolong. Tapi dia keburu dikubur oleh murid-muridnya yang manis-manis itu.

Ya, hidup yang menyedihkan…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Sejarah terulang kembali! Entah kenapa saya gak kepikiran cara mati Hidan kayak gimana. Jadinya saya bikin 'sedikit' sama di film-nya. Ya, walaupun di sini dia dikeroyok, bukan cuma sama si Shikamaru.

Dan gak nyangka sopir dari truk tronton yang ngegiles si Hidan itu ternyata adalah Ayahnya Shikamaru. Jiyaaah…Ayah dan anak sama aja!

Well, kayaknya ini yang paling sadis deh! Bener gak? Hehehe…XDD

Gomen ya, kalo agak-agak aneh dan jayus gini ceritanya*bungkuk-bungkuk* m[-_-]m

Denger-denger katanya si Kisame mati? Bukan denger-denger sih, tapi emang udah baca! Terus kapan dong si Madara mati? Akatsuki semakin punah saja~

Makasih udah setia membaca fic ini. Review loh ya! Hohoho…buat next chap kayaknya antara Deidara sama Sasori deh! Saya pikir-pikir dulu! X3

Masih semangat kan puasanya? Harus dong!

Bentar lagi lebaran nich! Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya, Minna-san kalo ada kata-kata saya yang salah dan kurang berkenan di hati. Mohon dimaafkan.

Ciao!


	4. Sasori

Ni hao ma!

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan dalam pengapdetan fic satu ini. Padahal udah nunggu-nunggu ya?*pedetege* ya, sebenernya ide cerita udah ada sih, tapi gimana lagi atuh, Hokage! Saya gak dapet waktu luang buat ngetik.

Dan…dan…Sasori dibangkitin lagi sama Kabuto! Tapi, tapi, tapi, kenapa Sasori jadi jelek? Deidara apalagi. Kakuzu? Jangan ditanya deh! Itachi…kamu tetap ganteng luar biasa! XDD

Akatsuki: "Huuuuuuu…."*ngelemparin kuda ke Ui*

Haduh, tapi saya belom liat Itachi nich! Mudah-mudahan kali ini Sasuke mati deh!

Kabuto:*nongol* "Terus bakalan gue hidupin lagi deh! wkwkwkwkwk"

Jiaaah, kalo gini caranya gak bakalan ada habisnya tuh! Lagian, MasKish demen banget nyiksa pembaca [baca: saya]. Malah nyeritain Zetsu yang beranak pinak lagi. =_="

Sasori: "Please, deh cuy! Ini ceritanya mau dimulai gak sih?"

Oh, ok ok. Sepertinya Sasori udah gak kuat buat dinistai! Jadi…kita mulai aja yap!

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya chara-chara Naruto yaitu Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chara **: Duda beranak satu yang punya wajah baby face!

Sasori: "Gustiiii…itu fitnah!"

**AU **lagi ya?** Gaje **abis_**,**_ **OOC** sekaleee dah! Sedikit cuplikan yang diambil dari film 'Happy Ghost 3'. Oh, iya. Di sini pairingnya **SasoxSaku**. Yang gak suka, paksain aja buat baca! Hehe..

So, Happy Reading, Minna-san~

Just For Fun!

* * *

.

.

Di gurun pasir ini, terlihatlah dua orang manusia, atau tepatnya sepasang kekasih.

Sang pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori yang dalam fanfic ini disebutkan berumur dua puluh tahun itu, sedang tertidur lelap dengan kepala berbantalkan paha kekasihnya.

Kebayang gak sih, tiduran di tengah gurun pasir?

Dan sang gadis yang berambut soft pink [baca: Author yang lagi pake wig warna pink] dengan lembutnya mengusap-usap rambut Sasori dan sesekali menempelkan jepitan rambut di sana.

"Sakura?" Sasori berucap dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Hm?"

"Kau cantik!" ucapnya lagi.

Kontan saja wajah sang gadis merona. "Ah, kau ini memang gembel eh- maksudku gombal!" balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Hei, aku ini serius!" Sasori bangkit dari posisinya dan memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau bercanda, aku tonjok kau!" Sakura sudah menunjukkan kepalan tinjunya.

Sasori kembali merebahkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. "Aku tidak bercanda, Sakura. Masa kamu tidak bisa merasakan getaran cintaku ini sih?" Sasori berkata dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari Sakura di hidungnya.

"Haaah…" Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku sudah bosan dipermainkan laki-laki terus!" keluh Sakura.

"Aku juga sudah bosan mempermainkan wanita terus!"

"APA?"

"Err, ma..maksudku dipermainkan wanita, iya dipermainkan wanita!" Sasori tertawa panik. Hampir saja dia dicekik tadi.

"Jangan bercanda terus ah!" cemberut, Sakura mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Si Akasuna kembali bangun dan langsung meraih pundak si Haruno. O-oke kata-kata ini emang gak enak banget!

"Jangan cemberut kayak gitu ah! Jelek tau!"

Sasori memutar Sakura berhadapan dengannya. Perlahan, Sasori mulai dengan debutnya sebagai laki-laki sejati. Memejamkan matanya, Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

"GYAAAA…KAU MAU APA SASORIIIII!"

_Plak! Plak! Plak!_

Sasori membuka kedua matanya. Membiaskan pandangannya. Bertatapan langsung dengan seorang wanita yang dia tindih di bawah tubuhnya. Hah? Kemana perginya rambut merah muda Sakura? Terlebih lagi, sakura-nya kenapa jadi peot beginiiii?

_Jepret!_

Sasori langsung tersadar.

Ini sih bukan Sakura! Tapi Nenek Chiyo!

"Nenek ngapain ada di bawah tubuhku, hah?" bentak Sasori misuh-misuh dan langsung bangkit dari posisi ajipnya ini. Kesal karena adegan barusan itu hanyalah mimpi.

Sang Nenek balas menatap tajam seolah mengatakan 'Inget, Sas! Semalem tuh kamu tidur sama siapa!' 0_0

Ya, enggaklah! Masa Nenek Chiyo ngomong kayak gitu.

"Dasar cucu kurang ajar! Nenek ini mau membangunkanmu untuk pergi kuliah. Tapi kau malah menarik Nenek terus monyong-monyongin bibir kamu ke Nenek!" jelas Nenek Chiyo sambil menoyor Sasori. "Mimpi apa aku semalam, Kami-sama," gumamnya.

Sasori menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja dia akan mencium Neneknya. Sasori berterima kasih pada Nenek Chiyo yang telah menampar dan menyadarkannya dari kekhilafan Sasori yang paling buruk.

Kalau dicium sama Nenek Chiyo, bibirnya yang tipis ini bisa robek! Nenek Chiyo kan gusi semua. To-tolong jangan dibayangkan! Teriak Sasori uring-uringan.

"Cepetan mandi!" bentak Nenek Chiyo yang dengan beringasnya menendang bokong Sasori. Sasori yang menggerutu sebal langsung menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Dia tidak sadar kalau di depan pintu kamarnya, Kankuro dan Temari yang tengah tertawa cekikikan dan Gaara yang masih tidak menampilakan ekspresi berarti di wajahnya.

"Hmph!" Temari menutup mulutnya sendiri, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ternyata ya, Sasori Nii-san kayak gini! Masa Nenek sendiri mau diembat juga!" ujar Kankuro sambil memperhatikan hasil bidikkannya di ponsel. Dia berencana akan menyebarluaskan foto ini di internet dengan nama 'Cucu Bejat!'.

Tunggu sampai warga Suna tahu foto skandal ini. Pasti harkat dan martabat pemuda yang udah santer karena kecuteannya seantero Suna itu, langsung mental seperti bola!

* * *

Sasori terlihat sedang merapikan kemeja yang dikenakannya di depan cermin. Hadap kanan, hadap kiri, balik kanan, berkacak pinggang, terus saja dilakukan oleh Sasori. Menatap begitu pantasnya kemeja ini di tubuhnya. Ini adalah kemeja pemberian dari Sakura, kembang desa Konohagakure.

Hari ini mereka akan kencan sambil nonton di bioskop Suna. Katanya ada film bagus bergenre Horror/Religi berjudul 'Pocong Berkalung Sorban' yang terbukti secara klinis meningkatkan iman dan takwa sebesar 78% dan merupakan film yang sedang gencar-gencarnya dibicarakan di industri perfilman dunia.

"Sentuhan terakhir," ucap Sasori sambil memakaikan maskara ke bulu matanya. Sekarang kita tahu bulu mata lentik itu hasil dari mana.

Dan beres.

Sasori langsung berlari riang keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Melewati Kankuro yang sedang makan gorengan yang diacuhkannya sama sekali.

"Nii-san mau kemana?" tanya Kankuro. Habisnya bau parfum sih!

"Ada deh!" jawab Sasori sekenanya. Dia berjalan ke garasi rumah dan langsung menyalakan mobil butut miliknya. Butut-butut juga yang penting punya deh!

* * *

Sepanjang jalan Sasori bersiul-siul riang. Memikirkan beberapa taktik jitu menggaet hati Sakura. Gila ya, Sasori beruntung sekali mendapatkan lele bangkok macem Sakura.

Tapi jangan terlalu senang dulu. Tetap tenang dan tenang.

Dan…

"Mas, Mas!" seorang laki-laki paruh baya berlari mencegat di depan mobilnya. Otomatis Sasori langsung mengerem mendadak.

Laki-laki berjanggut (Asuma, 30) itu langsung mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sasori. Dengan berat hati Sasori membukakannya.

"Ada apa, pak?" tanya Sasori langsung.

"To-tolong isteri saya, Mas!" ucapnya panik. "Isteri saya mau melahirkan!" tunjuknya pada seorang wanita berambut hitam (Kurenai, 28) yang dipapah seorang wanita mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tolong antarkan isteri saya ke RS. Suna!" dengan cepat, laki-laki bernama Asuma itu langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil Sasori dan mendudukkan Kurenai di sana. Asuma juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ta-tapi! Aku ada kencan dengan pacarku hari ini!" ujar Sasori sedikit sebal. Belum juga diberi izin numpang, udah naik duluan ke mobil.

"Tolonglah~" pinta Asuma dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tidak ada taxi yang lewat di jalan ini," katanya lagi.

"Tsk!' Sasori mendecih sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Iya, iya!" akhirnya dia melajukan kembali mobilnya.

* * *

"Aduh, tolong lebih cepat lagi!" protes Asuma gusar. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai. Tidak tahan melihat Kurenai yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Cerewet! Ini sudah yang paling cepat, tau!" balas Sasori. Udah numpang, protes lagi! Menyebalkan!

"LEBIH CEPAT LAGIII NYETIRNYAAA!" Kurenai dengan beringasnya menjambak-jambak rambut Sasori dari belakang. Sasori yang dijambak-jambak jadi tidak konsen menyetir. Sementara Asuma yang kewalahan, langsung menahan Kurenai ngamuk. "Su-sudah, Ma!" rajuknya.

Sasori menoleh ke belakang dengan kesalnya. "Kalau kau menjambakku lagi, ku turunkan di sini loh!" ancamnya.

Kembali menyetir, Sasori fokus lagi pada jalan di depannya.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, Ma!" Asuma menghela nafas ketika Sasori memasuki area parkir di RS. Suna.

"Cepat turun!" suruh Sasori.

"Ano...tolong dibantu, saya tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Asuma sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Ya, ampuuun…" Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sasori turun dari mobil dan memapah Kurenai.

"Tolong masuk duluan, saya mau membeli rokok sebentar di warung sana!" Asuma menitipkan Kurenai dan langsung berlari pergi.

"WOY!" Sasori menatap Asuma dendam. Menghela nafas pasrah, dia memapah Kurenai yang terus-terusan meringis memasuki RS. Suna.

"Tolong…ini dibantu," lirih Sasori saat memasuki pintu Rumah Sakit.

Dengan sigap, perawat-perawat di sana langsung berlari menghampiri Sasori yang membawa Kurenai. Dan Kurenai langsung diangkat ke atas ranjang.

"Sudah ya!" Sasori melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi Kurenai malah menarik kemejanya dengan sangat erat. "PAPA JANGAN PERGI NINGGALIN MAMA!" teriak Kurenai. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Sasori.

"Bu..bukan! Aku ini bukan suaminya!" Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini fitnah!

Para perawat tersebut langsung berlarian membawa Kurenai ke ruang persalinan – dengan Sasori yang terbawa lari karena kemejanya masih dicengkaram oleh Kurenai.

"Aduh, tolong lepaskan! Aku ada janji kencan dengan pacarku!" ujar Sasori yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan 'Dasar suami kurang ajar! Istri mau ngelahirin juga!' dari para perawat.

"PAPA, SAKIT!" Kurenai menjerit dan dengan tragisnya kemeja Sasori jadi korban. Sobek di bagian dada.

"Ah, ini kan pemberian dari pacarku!" lirihnya sedih. Para perawat hanya tersenyum sinis. Itulah balasan untuk suami yang kurang ajar!

* * *

Sakura manyun gak karuan. Ia menyobek-nyobek tiket filmnya kemudian menelannya. Melihat siluet pamuda berambut merah, Sakura mulai menjauh pergi.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasori menahan tangan Sakura untuk pergi.

"Kamu gila! Aku udah nungguin kamu sampe lumutan kayak gini!" Sakura mencak-mencak.

Sasori meringis. "Maaf, Sakura!"

Tak sengaja mata Sakura tertuju ke arah kemeja pemberiannya yang dipakai oleh Sasori. "Ini kenapa bisa sobek gini?"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura!" pinta Sasori. "Tadi tuh aku nganterin wanita yang mau ngelahirin-"

Sakura terbelalak. "Jadi kau sudah punya isteri!" jeritnya.

"Bu…bukan!" Sasori gelagapan. "Dia ibu-ibu yang aku temui di jalan-"

"ALASAN!" potong Sakura cepat. "Hatiku ini udah hancur berkeping-keping tau!"

"Kamu hepatitis, Sak?" tanya Sasori gak nyambung.

"Da-dasar!" cepat-cepat Sakura menimpuk kepala Sasori dengan tas yang dibawanya, lalu berlari pergi.

"Sakura…Sakura…"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, tak sengaja Sasori melihat Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda berambut hitam, berambut kuning dan berambut perak.

Hidup memang penuh warna.

Hati Sasori langsung menceos. Baru seminggu tidak bertemu, Sakura-nya sudah menggaet pria lain. Tiga pria sekaligus lagi!

Gimana gak hancur ntu hati?

.

"Huuuhuuu…"

Akasuna no Sasori, dua puluh tahun, sedang menangisi nasibnya yang tragis. Dikhianati!

Dia sudah naik ke kursi yang diletakkan di atas kandang si Shukaku [ayam jago piaraan si Gaara]. Kemudian meraih tali yang sengaja ia ikat di pohon yang sejajar dengan kandang si Shukaku.

"Aku gak mau hidup lagi!" gumam Sasori yang saat ini tengah memasukkan kepalanya ke tali yang sengaja dibuat pas untuk gantung diri.

"Padahal kan aku mau ngajakkin Sakura nikah!" teriaknya.

"Kau mau apa, Sasori?" bentak seorang gadis yang berlari ke arahnya.

"S...Sakura?"

"Kamu ini apa-apaan sih!" teriaknya. "Ngapain mau bunuh diri segala?"

"Habisnya…kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku dulu!" teriak Sasori frustasi. "Aku kan gak sengaja waktu itu!" suaranya mulai parau. "Please, kasih aku kesempatan terakhir~" lirih Sasori.

Sakura tetap memandang Sasori dalam diam. "Kamu jangan kayak gini, Sas! Cepet turun! Nanti aku kasih boneka!" rajuk Sakura.

"Gak mau sebelum kau kembali jadi pacarku!"

Ngancem nih ceritanya?

Sakura menghela nafasnya. 'Padahal kan aku cinta sama Sasuke. Terus sebenernya aku juga suka sama Naruto. Kakashi sensei juga ternyata lumayan oke juga. Lee…dia ngejar-ngejar aku terus. Gaara juga cool banget! Haduh, gimana nich!' Sakura mulai perang batin.

Dan Sakura kembali berpikir. 'Tapi…Sasori itu…mubadzir kalo dibuang!' innernya.

"Sasori, Sasori!" panggilnya. Sasori menatap Sakura dari atas. "Aku beri kamu satu kesempatan lagi!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasori rasanya tidak percaya mendengarnya. "Be..beneran nih, Sakura?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan anggukkan mantap dari Sakura.

"Makanya kau cepat turun dari situ! Ngeri tau!" kata Sakura.

"I-iya!" kata Sasori semangat.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja datanglah Nenek Chiyo dari belakang. "Dasar Sasori! Nenek cari-cari kursi Nenek, rupanya kau yang bawa ya!" katanya sambil menarik kursi yang sedang dinaiki Sasori tersebut, kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja.

_Bret! _

Dan tebaklah sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Sasori.

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Sambil menutup mulutnya, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasori yang tergantung dengan tragisnya dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"SASORIIII…"

Ya, hidup yang menyedihkan…

**-Fin-

* * *

**

**Kata Ui:**

Ampun buat fans Sasori, dia super nista kayak gini. DX

Gantung diri gak sengaja itu saya ambil pas denger berita di tv gitu. Anak-anak berumur berapa~ gitu saya lupa, lagi main gantung diri-gantung dirian di atas kandang ayam. Gila ya, permainan anak-anak jaman sekarang tuh pada aneh-aneh!=_=" Nah, gak sengaja ntu kandang ayam roboh, terus si anaknya…ya gitu deh!

Ngomong-ngomong, si Kurenai udah ngelahirin belum sih? Perasaan dia hamilnya lama banget. Udah sekitar…satu tahun lebih gitu ya? Jangan-jangan ntu anak jenggotan di dalem perut lagi! Hahaha…ketawa dong, Sasori! Ini kan lucu banget! XD

Sasori: "Dasar gila!"

Sasori kok ngomongnya kayak gitu sih? Inget, Sas! Semalem tuh kamu tidur sama siapa!*nyerempet-nyerempet*

Sasori: "Apaan sih kata-katanya itu mulu. Orang tidur sama bantal sama guling kok!"

Okidoki, buat fans-nya Deidara…mana FANS-NYA DEIDARA!*nunjuk Deidara FC pake mikrofon*

Amrozi: "Saya! Saya!"

Noordin: "Ane juga ngefans dah!"

Next chap giliran dia ya~ :D

Thanks banget buat yang udah baca. Terutama yang review, ai..ai..aishiteruuuu~*alaybangetgue*

Ciao!


	5. Deidara

**.:Hidup yang Menyedihkan:.**

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Chara:** Deidara

**Warning:** Canon verse, OoC, Gaje, Jayussy, Absurd gila!

J U S T F O R F U N

* * *

.

.

Hidup kadang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Roda kehidupan tak pernah berhenti berputar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Yang di atas tidak akan selamanya terus di atas. Sewaktu-waktu pasti akan turun ke bawah. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Dan tampaknya pemuda bernama Deidara ini adalah salah satu contohnya. Contoh ketidakadilan hidup padahal dia memiliki potensi menjadi shinobi yang berhasil dengan motto hidupnya yang sedikit mencurigakan: seni adalah ledakan.

Tapi benar-benar tidak ada yang menghargai sama sekali pada seninya tersebut. Apanya yang salah sih?

Bukan keinginan Deidara jadi seperti ini. Menggelar tikar di depan gerbang sebuah Akademi di desa Konoha, dan menjajakkan barang dagangan yang bukan musimnya; Petasan. Bisa meledak kan? Otaknya memang tidak bisa mendapatkan ide-ide brilian daripada benda yang bisa meledak. Lagipula anak-anak memang menyukainya.

Awalnya ia memang tidak mau seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia butuh makan. Deidara bukanlah manusia yang memiliki pohon uang yang dengan gampangnya memetik dari pohon tersebut. Lagipula di dunia shinobi hal yang seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Petasan! Petasan!" Deidara berseru sambil menjerit-jerit saat menjajakan jualannya. Tak lama datanglah tiga bocah laki-laki ingusan menghampiri Deidara.

"Mau beli petasan, anak-anak?" tawar Deidara dengan senyuman sepuluh jarinya [sarap].

Ketiga bocah bernama Morino Idate, Uzumaki Naruto dan Inuzuki Kiba itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Petasan? Ini kan bukan bulan puasa?" kata Naruto bijak.

"Memangnya kalau bukan bulan puasa gak boleh main petasan?"

Kiba menimpali. "Ya~ biasanya kan rame-ramenya kalo bulan puasa. Ngapain coba main petasan? Nanti kena tangan lagi!"

"Ya makanya, kalo udah dinyalain, langsung dilempar. Jangan dibiarin meledak di tangan!" sahut Deidara cepat. Rasanya alasan bocah ini terlalu bertele-tele.

"Lagian ini kan seni yang tidak terbatasi oleh musim, ruang dan waktu!" seru Deidara dengan semangat.

Ketiganya hanya bisa saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Agak illfeel juga mendengar ucapan tukang dagang satu ini. "Seni? Seni apaan?"

Deidara hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti laba-laba kecil berwarna putih dan melemparkannya. Tangannya membentuk segel.

"Katsu!"

Duaaar!

Ledakkan yang dihasilkan cukup besar juga. Deidara tertawa menang melihat hasil karyanya tersebut.

"Lihat kan? Seni adalah ledakan!" gumam Deidara mengerling ke arah ketiganya yang terbengong-bengong.

"Akh! Apaan tuh kayak gituan?" senyuman Deidara memudar mendengar kata-kata Idate barusan.

"Yang namanya seni tuh kayak gini nih!" ucap Idate sambil menyeringai. Kemudian ketiganya saling berpandangan dan tertawa maniak.

Mereka mulai membuka resleting celana mereka, Deidara udah punya feeling gak enak. Dan benar saja, mereka langsung mempipisi-halah-maksudnya mengompoli-halah lagi- maksudnya mengencingi petasan milik Deidara.

Basah. Gak bisa meledak. Dan…bau pesing. Artinya tidak bisa dijual.

"!#$%$*&%#?" geram Deidara dengan kata-kata yang senorok. Hidungnya mulai push-up. Naik, turun, naik, turun seperti resleting celana. Dia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai melemaskan otot-otot tangannya. Memandang marah pada tiga cunguk yang refleks mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat Deidara.

"A-apa! Yang tadi itu kan memang seni. Seni yang murni!" solot Idate sedikit agak gugup. Perbedaan cara pandang tentang seni sedang diadu kali ini.

"BODOH! Yang tadi itu bukan seni! Tapi air seni, air kencing!" teriak Deidara.

"Yang penting kan ada seni-nya!" sanggah Naruto yang kali ini ikut-ikutan menentang.

"KALIAAAAAN!" Deidara mulai ngamuk dan menerjang ketiga bocah tidak berdosa tersebut.

Kata siapa mereka tidak berdosa?

BUAK! BUK! BUAK! BUK!

Tujuh belas detik yang menyakitkan.

Terlihat tubuh babak belur Deidara yang tergantung nista di atas pohon.

"Kalau kau mengganggu adikku lagi, akan ku habisi kau!" bentak seorang pria berbaju serba hitam sambil menunjuk Deidara berang. Dia menepuk pundak Idate dan menyuruh ketiganya pergi dari tempat ini.

Kakak Idate, Morino Ibiki, 32 tahun. Single [bujang lapuk], Jounin spesial bagian penyiksaan dan interogasi. Kacau!

* * *

.

.

.

Ini dendam!

Deidara merasa seperti dilempari kotoran kuda secara tidak langsung! Tapi beruntung ia adalah orang yang cepat tanggap dalam mengurusi berbagai hal dalam hidupnya.

Dengan semboyan 'Ma lu bertanya, ma gue yang jawab' tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui informasi sepenting ini.

Hari ini Ibiki berulang tahun.

Ini memang membuat Deidara mengalami gejala step. Pria sangar model begituan mau ngerayain ultahnya yang ke-33? Astajim! Mungkin sekalian juga untuk merayakan jomblo peraknya. Umur segitu kan harusnya sudah berkeluarga. Minimal punya satu cucu.

Tapi ini asli. Bukan kabar burung ataupun semata-mata obrolan ibu-ibu muda yang jarang bertemu dan saling bertukar gosip lokal. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Bahkan dia sudah membooking sebuah kedai untuk pesta ultahnya kali ini.

Adakah yang lebih abnormal daripada ini? Jawabannya, ADA!

Kita lihat tampilan Deidara yang kali ini menggunakan….akh, bayangkan saja Ayame, puterinya paman Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Penyamaran ini sangat sukses. Deidara memandang sinis pada ketiga bocah brekele yang juga datang pada pesta kali ini. Ya, mereka sama sekali tidak mengenali Deidara. Bagus, bukan?

Deidara agak kesulitan berjalan akibat banyak anak-anak yang berlarian di tempat ini. Nampan yang dipegangnya hampir saja jatuh. Berpuluh-puluh [kayaknya] shinobi datang dan memenuhi kedai ini. Si Ibiki ini benar-benar niat banget!

"Ini tehnya Tuan Ibiki. Selamat menikmati," ucap Deidara dengan suara yang dimirip-miripkan dengan Nana Mizuki saat ia menghampiri meja tempat Ibiki duduk.

Ibiki menoleh dan memandang ke arahnya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau pelayan baru di sini ya?" tanya Ibiki. Entah kenapa Deidara agak-agak merinding disko gitu. Mengangguk cepat, Deidara menjawab "Yoyoy~"

Ya enggaklah. Masa dia jawab gitu? Deidara hanya menjawab 'Iya' sekenanya saja.

"Boleh tahu namamu?"

"Deidara!"

"Umur?"

"Sembilan belas tahun!"

"Muda pisan euy~"

"Apaan sih lo!" terdengar suara Anko dengan nada sebal karena Kakashi daritadi terus-terusan saja mengganggunya.

"Rambut kamu bagus ya, pirang. Saya suka gadis berambut pirang," ujar Ibiki sambil memperhatikan rambut Deidara. Untungnya Ibiki gak kenal sama Deidara. Kalau kenal, pasti ada adegan jambak-jambakkan rambut sekarang.

"Ah, se-sebenarnya…ini hanya dicat. Rambut asli saya warnanya hitam," kata Deidara yang mulai mengeluarkan ngeles no jutsunya.

"Ah, sebenarnya saya juga lebih suka gadis berambut hitam daripada pirang," Ibiki tak mau kalah.

"Sebenarnya, rambut hitam saya itu buatan. Aslinya berwarna putih…"

Dan lebih banyak lagi sebenarnya sebenarnya dan sebenarnya dari perbincangan mereka berdua.

Deidara tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini jadinya. Membuat Ibiki suka kepadanya sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencanya. Tapi sedikit banyak ini menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

Deidara meringis. "Tuan, saya harus kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kue ulang tahunnya. Silakan diminum tehnya, Tuan. Dan jangan lupa gelasnya jangan ditelan, nanti Tuan Ibiki bisa mati!"

Dei know me so well.

Ibiki tertawa sambil mengelus lengan Deidara. "Ternyata kamu punya perhatian yang besar ya?" ucapnya.

"Ah. Eh iya. Saya memang suka yang besar-besar," jawab Deidara cengengesan sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuknya. Ia menepis tangan Ibiki yang mulai pegang-pegang jempol kakinya.

Dasar edan! Emangnya Deidara cowok apapun eh- maksudnya cowok apaan main dipegang-pegang begitu aja? Huft!

Tiba-tiba saja Ibiki mengendus-ngendus. "Kenapa wangi kamu kayak laki-laki?" tanyanya.

Deidara mulai keringat dingin. Setelah otaknya dijungkir balikkan, dia bilang, "Oh, i-itu. Mu-mungkin karena saya pakai parfum Ayah saya. Biasanya sih saya sukanya pakai minyak tanah gitu," jawabnya asal.

Reputasinya sebagai ninja tukang interogasi memang bukan main-main.

Well, sebelum lebih banyak pertanyaan tercela yang terlontar dari si Ibiki-monyong ini, Deidara memutuskan untuk kabur duluan. Adapun yang dimaksud dengan pertanyaan tercela yaitu seperti: "Kok kamu pakai boxer?" lebih baik jangan pernah dibahas.

Kue ulang tahun berhiaskan 33 lilin-lilin kecil sesuai dengan usia Ibiki, terlihat sangat lezat. Mereka semua tidak tahu kalau dalam kue lezat ini Deidara sudah meletakkan lilin kecil hasil maha karyanya yang akan meledak dua menit setelah dinyalakan. Huahahahaha!

"Ini kuenya!" Deidara meletakkan kue itu tepat di depan Ibiki. Semua shinobi langsung bergerombol mengelilingi kue tersebut. Saatnya make a wish.

"Pfffhh.." Deidara yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya yang akan meledak, segera berlari ke luar kedai. Terdengar sayup-sayup nyanyian 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dari dalam kedai.

"Nyanyian kematian ya?" kembali lagi Deidara menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Sebentar lagi. Tinggal menghitung mundur dari sepuluh.

Deidara menutup kupingnya.

"Kak, ini lilinnya kelebihan satu!" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah lilin kecil pada Deidara dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kedai.

Masih dalam keadaan kaget mode:on, Deidara hanya bisa melotot melihat lilin kecil di tangannya.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

DUUUUAAAAR!

"Kyaaaaa….ada apa?" semua shinobi yang ada di kedai langsung berlarian keluar, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah bekas ledakkan yang cukup besar terlihat tidak jauh dari kedai.

"Tangan siapa nih?" gumam Kiba bingung yang mengorek-ngorek sebuah tangan yang memiliki lidah terjulur keluar di tempat ledakkan tersebut.

Ya, hidup yang menyedihkan.

**FIN**

* * *

Pendeeeeeeeekkk…..! DX

Oke, jangan tanyakan kenapa apdetan fic ini lamaaaaa banget. Mungkin udah bosen sama alesan saya. Itu karena…udah deh lupakan!#plak!

Aih~ entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya udah mulai bosen ama Naruto. T_T gak tahu kenapa ya? Saya mulai berpaling pada vampire-vampire ganteng nan seksi dari Vampire Knight! Muahahaha!*tawa cabul*

Hmm….Idate apa Hidate ya? Tapi saya search tuh namanya Idate. Gomen kalo salah. m(-_-)m gak percaya ya si Idate ini adiknya si Ibiki. Gak ada mirip-miripnya banget! Jangan-jangan si Ibiki anak pungut lagi. Hehe…

Tapi makasih juga yang masih setia sama fic ini. Maap kalo gak ada humornya sama sekali en endingnya kayak di film Boboho. m(-_-)m ya~ karena begitulah.

Review lagi?

Ciao!


	6. Kakuzu

**.:Hidup Yang Menyedihkan:.**

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Chara:** Kakuzu

**Warning:** Canon verse, OoC, Gaje, Jayussy, Absurd gila!

Settingnya diambil pas pertarungan Kakuzu vs Naruto. Si Kakuzu kalah kan dibawa ke Konoha buat diotopsi tuh! Nah, di sini si Kakuzu masih hidup karena ternyata Kakashi keseleo tangan saat nyerang Kakuzu pake Raikiri. Sehingga serangannya tidak tepat mengenai jantung Kakuzu. Yah, bayangin aja kayak gitu*maksa*

Oke, selamat membaca, minna~

J U S T F O R F U N

* * *

.

.

.

Deg!

Bola mata berwarna hijau itu terbuka lebar. Bergerak ke sana ke mari menjelajahi seisi ruangan beraroma obat di sekitarnya.

'Aku masih hidup?'

Perlahan pria bernama Kakuzu itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menyingkap selimut berwarna putih polos yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian menjerit lebay ketika mengetahui kalau dirinya dalam keadaan telanjang. Hiks, aku sudah kotor, batinnya dalam hati.

Kakuzu menyentuh bagian jantungnya yang masih berdetak. Ia mulai ingat sekarang. Pertarungannya dengan si bocah jinchuriki itu yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini. Dadanya berlubang, sekujur tubuhnya hangus dan kulitnya tersayat-sayat. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengalirkan chakra-nya dengan benar saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka, bocah yang terlihat lemah itu punya jutsu yang mengerikan seperti itu. Harusnya waktu itu dia tidak kena, kan kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini.

Tapi yang paling ia syukuri adalah keahlian menjahitnya yang tidak menurun. Dengan telaten, Kakuzu menjahit kembali dadanya yang berlubang akibat serangan si ninja bermasker, Hatake Kakashi, dan tak lupa juga kedua lengannya. Setelah lubang di dada dan sobekkan di lengannya tertutup dengan sempurna, segera saja ia menyambar sebuah jubah bergambar kelinci lagi kayang yang kebetulan tergantung di belakang pintu ruangan. Dia juga memakai kembali bajunya yang sudah terkoyak-koyak―tadi tak sengaja ia temukan di tempat sampah. Setelah menguncir rambut hitamnya tinggi-tinggi, mencukur sabut berwarna hitam yang keluar dari mulut (loh, itu sabut toh? Kirain bulu hidung yang berontak?), Kakuzu langsung keluar kamar dengan cara mengendap-endap khas Akatsuki ketika sedang mencuri Bijuu.

* * *

.

.

.

"Orang gila…orang gila…orang gilaaa…"

Kakuzu mengusap dadanya. Sabaaar…sabaaar…sambil menghindari batu, kaleng minuman, sepatu, celana dalam dan semua yang dilemparkan oleh anak-anak desa itu ke arahnya. Ia menyimpan tangannya di atas kepala, melindungi bagian vital itu untuk mencegah terjadinya insiden gegar otak.

Kumpulan bocah yang dipimpin oleh Konohamaru itu tidak henti-hentinya meneriaki sembari melemparkan apa yang bisa mereka raih pada sosok yang berjalan melewati mereka. Mereka belum pernah melihat sebelumnya ada pria yang memakai jubah kamseupay, baju dalamnya compang-camping dan gaya rambutnya yang dikuncir aneh.

"Hoy, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" sosok guru ramping dengan kacamata hitamnya, mendekati tempat kejadian perkara (Ebisu, 28 thn). Kakazu menghela nafas lega, setidaknya penderitaannya akan berakhir sekarang.

"Guru, lihat. Ada orang gila!" Konohamaru berteriak keras sambil menunjuk seonggok gembel yang ada di depan mereka. Kemudian Konoha cs kembali menyorakinya.

"Hey, kalian jangan seperti itu!" Ebisu membentak sambil bertolak pinggang. Rasanya Kakuzu ingin memeluk guru yang budiman ini.

Membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, Ebisu kembali melanjutkan. "Kalian jangan menyorakinya seperti itu. Harusnya kalian menyorakinya lebih keras lagi!" katanya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Kakuzu langsung menganga di tempat. Luntur sudah kekagumannya pada guru yang ia pikir berakhlakul karimah tersebut. Rupanya orang ini sama saja.

Konohamaru dan yang lainnya menyeringai. Lalu kembali menyoraki Kakuzu lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya "Orang gila…orang gila…" dengan tambahan anggota baru, guru Ebisu.

Sementara itu tokoh utama kita kali ini hanya bisa berlari sekuat tenaga, menghindari lemparan sekarung tomcat yang khusus dilemparkan oleh guru sableng berkacamata hitam itu kepadanya. Di Konoha, tomcat dibudidayakan sebagai senjata ninja dalam kondisi perang.

"Hosh..hosh..gila! Ternyata di Konoha orangnya pada ganas semua! Pantas saja Itachi tidak betah tinggal di Konoha," gumam Kakuzu yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan nafas terengah-engah karena kecapekan berlari. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dan menghela nafas lega karena berhasil lari dari kumpulan bocah-bocah nakal barusan. Bukan cuma bocah, yang tua juga malah lebih parah lagi.

"Harus cepat-cepat keluar dari desa ini dan kembali ke markas!" Kakuzu menganggukkan kepalanya semangat dan melihat ke kanan dan kirinya apakah sudah berada di area bebas shinobi.

Suasana tempatnya bersembunyi sangatlah tenang. Jalanan tampak begitu sepi. Langkah awal membawanya pada langkah-langkah selanjutnya yang lebih besar dan cepat. Kakuzu menyingkap jubah yang dikenakannya karena dirasa menghambat larinya. Baru beberapa detik berlari…ckiiit! Kakuzu langsung mengerem kakinya saat melihat sosok yang berjalan santai sambil membaca buku yang di bawanya.

Gosh! Itu kan orang yang ingin sekali Kakuzu hindari saat ini, Hatake Kakashi.

Dalam kondisi normal, Kakuzu pasti sudah menyerang shinobi berambut perak tersebut dan menembakinya dengan elemen api Zukokku. Atau lebih enaknya lagi, menangkapnya kemudian mengambil jantungnya pelan-pelan. Aisssh…pasti menyakitkan.

Tapi sekarang ini beda ceritanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengalirkan chakra-nya seperti biasa. Bila terlibat pertarungan sekali lagi, sudah dipastikan ia akan kalah. Untuk itu, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah keluar dari desa ini tanpa diketahui dan kembali ke markas Akatsuki secepat mungkin.

Makanya untuk mengelabui musuh, Kakuzu bersikap layaknya warga desa Konoha. Ia berjalan menunduk melewati Kakashi yang masih asyik dengan aktivitasnya membaca buku. Mudah-mudahan ia tidak menyadarinya. Kakuzu menelan ludah bersiap mendengar ucapan aku-tahu-siapa-kau dari Kakashi. Tapi sampai lewat lima langkah, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kakashi yang patut dicurigai. Oh, sungguh Kakuzu merasa bahagia tiada tara saat ini. Dengan begitu, ia bisa bebas…

"Tunggu dulu!"

Ckiiit…suara itu sukses membuat langkah Kakuzu terhenti, ia membeku di tempat. Keringat dingin mulai turun membasahi keningnya saat Kakashi malah memundurkan langkahnya, hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu? Tapi dimana ya?" kata Kakashi dengan tampang menyelidik. Meneliti penampilan Kakuzu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Buku bersampul orange yang dibacanya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong kecil miliknya.

Kakuzu mulai panik stadium 4. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jubah berwarna kuning dengan gambar kelinci yang dipakainya. Ia meringis. Bisa gawat kalau penyamarannya terbongkar oleh pria di depannya ini.

"T-tidak! Kita baru pertama kali bertemu," elaknya gugup seperti seorang yang terkena penyakit kolera—tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau ini dirinya. Padahal ia sudah merombak habis-habisan penampilannya, kenapa masih ada orang yang mengenalinya?

"Mungkin kau s-salah orang!" matanya menghindari mata Kakashi.

"Hmmm…begitu ya?" Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pose berfikir. "Tapi aku yakin sekali pernah melihatmu," lanjutnya lagi masih dengan pose berfikir keras. Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi menepuk tangannya dan menunjuk Kakuzu, sedangkan yang ditunjuk semakin panas dingin.

"Ouuh..kau ini kan-"

'Si Akatsuki itu!' sebelum kata ini keluar dari mulut Kakashi, si tua bangka ini lebih dulu mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi segaje mungkin.

"Wooaaa…lihat! Ada gajah terbang!" teriak Kakuzu beringas sambil melompat-lompat menunjuk ke arah langit.

Kakashi diam sebentar kemudian membalikkan badan melihat langit di belakangnya. "Dimana?"

BWWUUUSSSHH…

Secepat kilat Kakuzu langsung menggunakan satu-satunya jurus yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, yaitu langkah seribu—kabur.

"Tidak ada gajah yang terbang…" Kakashi berbalik, tapi lawan bicaranya sudah tidak ada di tempat.

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kakuzu berhasil keluar dari desa Konoha dengan selamat sentosa. Batinnya mengucap syukur beberapa kali.

Untungnya si copy-nin itu bisa dikibulin. Nyahaha…Kakuzu dilawan! Butuh waktu seribu tahun lagi bagi bocah-bocah menyusahkan itu untuk mengalahkannya.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sekarang malah merasa kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia babak belur di tangan ninja kelas amatir macam mereka. Apalagi mengingat Kakashi yang dengan begitu mudahnya terkecoh oleh bualannya yang tak masuk akal. Menyebalkan sekali! Masa ninja yang seperti itu yang sudah membuatnya jatuh bangun seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Pengalaman bertarungnya bahkan jauh lebih lama dan tinggi daripada mereka. Harga dirinya serasa terinjak-injak oleh kumpulan sapi yang tidak sengaja melintas di depannya. Huft!

Kruuuk..

Ternyata mengumpat-umpat orang itu bisa menyebabkan rasa lapar juga. Kakuzu merogoh saku kirinya, kosong. Beralih ke saku kanannya, bolong. Uang hasil penjualan Chiriku tak sempat ia selamatkan saat pertarungannya dengan shinobi Konoha. Padahal uangnya satu koper tuh! Hingga saat ini, Kakuzu hanya bisa memegang perutnya yang kembali mendendangkan orkes minta diisi.

Tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk

Seperti suara sepatu kuda? Kakuzu mengintip dari balik pohon tempatnya beristirahat. Matanya yang dari awal sudah ijo, semakin ijo saja ketika melihat sebuah kereta kuda melintasi jalan di depannya. Tampak seorang kakek dan anak laki-laki kecil duduk di depan sebagai kusir. Kereta tersebut tertutup kain berwarna cokelat. Gelembungan besar menampakkan berapa banyaknya muatan yang dibawa oleh kereta tersebut. Dari arahnya, sepertinya kereta itu akan menuju perbatasan negara Hi. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kakuzu segera berlari ke arah kereta tersebut dan berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam kereta tanpa diketahui pemiliknya.

Kakuzu membelalakkan matanya. Berbagai sayuran segar ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ada wortel, tomat, lobak dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya yang tersimpan dengan rapi di kotak kayu dalam kereta yang dinaikinya. Nasibnya benar-benar mujur. Mendapatkan makanan sekaligus tumpangan gratis menuju markas Akatsuki di Amegakure.

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang ditumpangi Kakuzu berhenti. Kakuzu otomatis menghentikan kegiatannya yang saat itu sedang makan wortel. Seorang anak kecil langsung berteriak kaget ketika menyingkap kain yang menutupi kereta.

"Kakek! Ada orang asing yang memakan sayuran yang kita bawa!" teriaknya.

"Siapa? Siapa, Inari?" belum sempat Kakeknya itu ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, Kakuzu lebih dulu turun dan dan keluar dari kereta.

"Oh, sudah sampai rupanya? Leganyaaa…" Kakuzu tersenyum riang gembira. Sebuah wortel segar terselip diantara giginya. Menghela nafas panjang dan menderakkan tulangnya yang letih, ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya. Dan saat itu juga Kakuzu lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Wortel besar di mulutnya jatuh dengan dramatis. Seorang pria bermasker hitam tersenyum ke arahnya. "Eh, ketemu lagi," ucapnya polos.

"Woah! Kau itu kan anggota Akatsuki yang kemarin kena Rasengan Shurikenku? Kenapa kau masih hidup?" kali ini teriakkan kaget dari bocah pirang Kyuubi.

Wajah Kakuzu semakin pucat saat melihat shinobi-shinobi dengan lambang keong racun tengah berkumpul mengelilingnya. Glek! Kakuzu merasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengulangi segalanya. Mungkin ia akan berhenti jadi ninja pelarian dan beralih profesi menjadi petani atau sesuai dengan keahliannya, menjadi penjahit. Tidak akan pelit lagi—walau ia tidak merasa pelit sama sekali, itu hanya pendapat dari Hidan dan yang lainnya di Akatsuki. Dan berbagai perilaku baik lainnya, asalkan ia bisa keluar dari kondisi terjepit seperti sekarang ini; tidak punya uang, dikelilingi shinobi, dan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

Tapi Kakuzu sadar, kalau dia sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

"Loh, itu kan jasad Akatsuki yang kemarin kita periksa? Bisa kabur ke sini!"

"Baiklah! Kalau hanya Rasengan biasa, tidak apa-apa kan, guru Kakashi?" tangan Naruto membentuk segel. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Kakuzu mundur ke belakang. Ia mulai panik saat melihat Naruto telah siap dengan bunshin-nya.

"Kakak Naruto, dia sudah memakan sayuran yang kami kirim untuk desa Konoha!" sahut Inari mengompori.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan!" Kakuzu tidak tahu kalau kereta yang ditumpanginya akan kembali membawanya menuju desa Konoha. Matanya melebar saat melihat chakra berwarna kebiruan dan menghasilkan bunyi 'cip..cip..cip' terkumpul di salah satu tangan Kakashi.

"Tenang saja. Kali ini tanganku tidak akan keseleo lagi!" katanya. "RAIKIRI!"

BZZZZZZT…

"Tepat kena jantungnya!"

Ya, hidup yang menyedihkan.

**FIN**

* * *

Maaf kalo ancur. Hehehe…xD*dilempar tomcat*

Maaf juga kalo lamaaaaa banget gak update fic ini. Gak apa-apa kan?*masang muka innocent*

Akhir-akhir ini rajin baca manga Naruto. Karena apa? Karena ada ITACHIIII…XDD. Entah kenapa Itachi di situ ngelawak mulu. Pake bilang si Sasuke dr. ular segala lagi*ngakak* Wkwkwkwk tapi banyak kata-katanya yang bikin saya makin sedih bacanya. Huhuhu…akhirnya tuh dede Sasuke akur juga sama abangnya. Tapi sama Konoha belom tau! DX

Loh, malah ngomongin manga gini? Ya sudahlah, makasih buat yang setia baca and review fic ini. Aku cinta kalian semuaaaa muach muach!

Review lagi ya~*ngibrit buat bertapa lagi*

Ciao!


End file.
